


Pack Street: Dinner For Two

by EyeOfTheTempest



Series: The Woes Of A Hornless Ram [3]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blackmail, Burritos, Eavesdropping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTempest/pseuds/EyeOfTheTempest
Summary: Remmy decides to accept Pandora's offer. They've found a way to keep things discreet. Unfortunately, no one accounted for eavesdropping foxes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know I said these would be longer, but fyi, that probably won't happen for another story or two. Sorry.

With a sigh, I set the envelope in my hand onto my coffee table next to all the junkmail. Inside the envelope is a notice informing me that the rent's been raised due to "required maintenance". Maintenance my ass, this place isn't exactly falling apart. Sure, the building isn't in pristine condition, but it's nothing that explains this sudden shift in rent. The rent being raised is bad on it's own, but it also means that I have way less time to decide on Dora's offer.

And by that, I mean the decision's been pretty much made for me.

Reluctantly, I pick up my phone and dial her number. It's 10:34pm, hopefully now's a good time. 

After a few rings, she picks up.

"Heelllo?"

"Hey, uh, Dora. It's Remmy."

"Ah, so it is. I suppose you've made up your mind?" 

"Yeah. I've decided to accept."

"Great! I'll send your uniform and your schedule in the mail."

"Wait, Uniform?" 

"Yeah. C'mon, you've seen Avo wearing hers. Just a certain type of shirt and pants. Nothing fancy." 

"Oh, ok." 

"What, did you think I was gonna make you dress up as a giant dildo or something?" She giggles a little bit.

I mean, I wouldn't really put it past her.  
"Hah. No, just curious."  
Not that she needs to know that.

"Alright then. Now, as for where you'll be working, I'm gonna have you moving boxes, and restocking shelves after the store closes. That way there's minimal contact with customers, plus it'll be similar to your old job!"

Gee, thanks for telling everyone about every detail of my life, Charlie. 

"So, any questions?" 

"Yes, actually. I just realized, wouldn't Betty and Avo be able to smell wether or not I've been there?" 

"Naah. Neither of them ever has to go into the backroom, so just change your clothes when you leave and it should be fine."

Looks like she really thought this out.  
"Alright then. Thanks for uh, taking a chance on me and all."

"Yeah, no problem. See ya around, li'l lamb! I'll be in touch."  
And with that, she hangs up. 

Taking a deep breath, I set the phone down.  
Maybe I'm making too big a deal out of this. All I gotta do is load boxes, and restock shelves. I'm a grown Ram, it's not like I haven't seen a dildo before. It's a simple job, and if I'm not mistaken the pay's decent. Plus, as long as I'm careful, no one will know aside from Dora. And she isn't exactly Charlie, thank god. 

Everything's going to ok. 

That last thougt lasts about a second before I hear scraping outside my door. 

I spring to my hooves, and pop the door open to find Charlie standing outside. 

"Charlie!" I blurt.  
"Cormo." She responds.  
Shitshitshitshitshit  
"Charlie, how much of that did you hear?"  
"Eh, just that you're getting a job at-"  
"SSSSSHHHHH!"  
I look around for a second to make sure no-one's there before quickly yanking her inside, and shutting the door.

I take a few deep breaths before responding.  
"Charlie, please, DO NOT tell anyone what you just heard."  
She looks at me quizzically for a moment.  
"Why? It's nothing special, Cormo. Betty and Avo already work there, I'm sure they'd be interested to know that-"  
"Charlie, please." I cut her off. "Don't say anything about it."  
She stares at me for a moment before shrugging.  
"Fine. Don't see what you're so torn up about, but whatever." 

I give a deep sigh of relief, but it becomes a startled breath as Charlie very suddenly digs her paws into my wool.  
"Your wool seems to be growing back, Cormo."  
"Yes, It...tends to do that." I reply nervously.  
Charlie stares silently at me for a second.  
"I wasn't kidding about that pillow, you know. Be expecting Betty sometime soon." She still hasn't removed her paws yet.  
Shit, seriously? She's gotta be joking. I hope.

I awkwardly stare down at her.  
"Uh, Charlie, do you mind?" I ask, gesturing to her arms.  
"No." She responds nonchalantly.  
For fuck's sake.  
"No, I mean, can you take your paws out of my wool? It's a little uncomfortable."

She finally pulls away, brushing a few loose strands of wool off of her arms. "I fail to see how you're uncomfortable. Maybe I should send Betty over sooner..."  
"No no no, I mean having you stick your paws into my wool like that is uncomfortable."  
She tilts her head at me. "How so?"  
"What, you wouldn't feel uncomfortable if someone just randomly started running their paws through your fur?"  
Charlie shrugs. "You could do it to me right now and I wouldn't mind in the slightest."

I cough a little as my face begins to heat up. "Geez, Charlie. That's ...um...that's pretty.."  
"Yes?" She stares at me expectantly.  
It's shameless, is what it is.  
"I-...you know what, nevermind."  
"You're very confusing, Cormo, you know that?"  
Oh, that's rich.  
"So I've been told."

Charlie yawns a but before walking over to the couch and flopping down onto it.  
"So, what's for dinner?"  
"Excuse me?"  
Charlie stares at me from over the couch.  
"What? You don't think I was just randomly standing outside your door, do you?"  
Well now that you mention it...  
"I..uh..no?"  
"Exactly. Marty's not home, so rather then break the door open again I figured I'd stop by to see you for a bit. Besides, you so willingly invited me into your home, so I'm not breaking in or anything. And if it's any more insentive, I'm more likely to forget and let loose about your little secret on an empty stomache." 

"Oh, and let me geuss. You're gonna want to sleep over again aren't you?"

"Thanks for the offer, Cormo. I accept."

"I-Charlie,....you know what, fine."  
I'm too tired to deal with this. I give up. 

"I was planning on making grasshopper burritos. That okay?"

"Sure." Charlie resplies, switching the T.V. on.  
Looks like she's already started to make herself at home.

"Just remember, don't tell anyone about what you heard capiche?"

"Capiche." 

"Good." 

Defeated, I shuffle over to the fridge and start getting the ingredients out. Looks like tonight, I'm making dinner for two.


End file.
